In traditional lottery games a player picks or is provided a set of player numbers from a larger set of numbers. A set of game numbers is then randomly selected from that same set of numbers. If the player's numbers match the game numbers, then the player is declared to be the winner. Generally, the size of the lottery prize is dependent upon the number of purchased tickets. One advantage to lotteries is that they often have large jackpots or awards due to the fact that winning outcomes are infrequently received.
Unfortunately, lottery games are not legal in many jurisdictions. In addition, lottery games are very simplistic and lack the excitement of many other games such as video slots. For example, once the lottery or game numbers are selected, the player determines if their numbers have matched and then game is immediately over. Unfortunately, very frequently there are no winners corresponding to a particular set of selected lottery or game numbers. At that point, the player has to again purchase one or more lottery tickets with player numbers relative to the next lottery number selection which may be days or a week away.